


The Solstice

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [63]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Two different seasons, but the same love.





	The Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 22 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'naughty' and 'Winter solstice' at adventdrabbles.

"Do you know it's the summer solstice here?" James asked absently.

Q hummed and leaned back in his chair. He switched one of his screens to the camera in his flat, the one facing the Thames. Weak, wintery light spilled across the floor. "It's Midwinter here."

James sighed and sipped his watery coffee. This mission had so far been uninteresting. Boring. Still -- "At least I'm warm here."

"Well, technically speaking, here the days will get longer and warmer. There, the days will get shorter and colder. I dare say we have the better deal."

"And then it'll be the opposite," James pointed out. "My, how these things turn."

Q closed the camera view on his flat to the one in the grocery store across from James' cafe. It was a better view -- warm, full sunlight and James in a linen suit. "You need a Panama hat."

James nearly choked on his coffee. "Q, oh. Are you having _daydreams_?"

With a snort, Q flipped to the dock that they suspected a local crime lord was shipping weapons out of. He knew it was only a matter of time for the mission to explode, but he was hoping for a better outcome. "Daydreams? About you? Hardly. I only meant that it would complete the look."

James smirked. "Oh, no. It wouldn't be a Panama hat, Q. It would have to be a hat worthy of Sinatra."

Q was silent, imagining that look, and cleared his throat. "Behave."

James laughed. "I am behaving."

"You're definitely not," Q reprimanded. "You're skirting into being naughty."

"Oh, Q, you have no idea how much more naughty I can be," James purred.

"And someone isn't going on the nice list," Q cautioned.

James raised an eyebrow. "Open line?" 

"Very open," Q replied.

With a deep breath of regret, James sat back in his seat and opened the local newspaper. "If that's how you're going to be, I don't know that I want to talk to you."

Q rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

"Say, Q? If I'm on the naughty list, why ever did you buy me a present?"

"You're not getting _that_ until you can demonstrate that you can behave. Creatively."

James thought about that one. "Would that involve the--"

"Open line. But yes. It would."

"Done. I suppose. We'll see."

"Quite." Q zoomed in on the dock. "Movement. Get ready."

James casually folded up the newspaper and put some bills on the table, waving to the waiter. And just as casually, he went toward the docks. He winked at a camera he passed. "And I'll be on my best behavior."

Q sighed and waited for the chaos to unfold.


End file.
